The new cultivar, Echeveria ‘Andromeda’, is the product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from a cross pollination of the proprietary, unpatented, seed parent, Echeveria ‘AFT 17’ with the pollen parent, an unpatented, proprietary variety of Echeveria referred to as ‘0P1’. The cross pollination was made during May 2011 in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse. The new cultivar ‘Andromeda’ was discovered by the inventor, Renee O'Connell, in March 2012, in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Andromeda’ was first performed in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse, by terminal vegetative cuttings in 2012. Echeveria ‘Andromeda’ has since produced multiple generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.